Kucing
by Panggilsaja Ucup
Summary: Kucing terus diurusin:( Akunya kapan? :( -Ong /Ongniel. Ong Seongwoo X Kang Daniel. Produce 101. Wanna one. Slight! Jinseob.


**_Kucing terus diurusin:(_**

 ** _Akunya kapan? :(_**

 ** _\--_**

Seongwoo merengut dengan bibir dimajuin beberapa senti. Sewoon yg melihat perubahan wajah Seongwoo jadi naikin alinya bingung. Tumben, sikapnya sok imut, biasanya juga jadi orang gila.

"Kenapa Ong?" Tanya Sewoon sambil dudukin dirinya disamping Seongwoo dengan tengan yg lagi megang kue kering.

Iya, si Sewoon lagi diapartemen Seongwoo. Tadinya sih cuman pengen ngambil cemilannya Seongwoo tapi waktu ngelihat si pemiliki cemilan wajahnya ditekuk gitu, Sewoo ngerasa aneh dan pengen bertanya. Kepo dikit gak apakan?

"Masalah tentang si Daniel?" Teka Sewoon.

"Jangan sebut dong namanya, aku lagi kesel nih"

Ih sok-sok benget.

"Emangnya kenapa si beruang itu?"

"Tadi..."

 **Beberapa jam yg lalu.**

"Yang"

Seongwoo yg lagi ngeberesin buku tiba-tiba nengok kekiri hanya untuk mendapati Daniel yg lagi ngelambai didepan pintu.

Seongwoo berjalan kearah berung pink itu.

"Aku ada piket Dan, tunggu dilapangan aja yah?"

Seongwoo mah gini:(

Kalo udah ada ayang-nya langsung sopan:(

Coba kalo sama sahabatnya, satu persatu hewan yg ada dikebun binatang pasti dia bakal sebut semuanya:( .g

"Iya deh kesayangannya Daniel"

Daniel ngacak rambut hitam seongwoo sambil senyum lalu pergi kelampangan. Ninggalin Seongwoo yg lagi senyum-senyum geje.

"Woi!! Tompel tiga!! Bersihin papan sana!!" Teriak Kenta yg ngebuat Seongwoo pengen ngelempar tuh orang Jepang nyasar kekolam ikan lelenya pak Jaehwan:))))))))

"Diam lo alay"

Seongwoo ngambil penghapus papan lalu hapus tuh papan namun tiba-tina si Gunhee manggil.

"Ong, gua mau pulang duluan, soalnya gebetan gua yg ke 69 pengen ketemu, jadi lu, Kenta, Guanlin sama Jihoon piket yah nanti besok gua hehe Bye!!"

Seongwoo senyum:)))))))

Gak apa-apa kok:))))))

Ngebantu teman kan bisa dapat pahala:)))))))))

"Oh iya!! Gua ada janji sama Kyungsoo hyung buat beli obat peninggi badan hehe, jadi besok gua piket yah hehehe" Tanpa pamit sama Seongwoo dan keduanya, Jihoon langsung pergi.

Seongwoo?

Dia udah mau ngeretakin tuh penghapus papan yg gak berdosa:(

"Seo--"

"BERANI KALIAN MAU MINTA IJIN BUAT PULANG!! GAU BAKAL NGEDIT FOTO KALIAN BERDUA SAMA MIPER DIATAS KASUR!"

Lah, Seongwoo marah serem:(

Bahkan Valak aja takut:(

"B-bukan itu Ong, m-maksud...nya" lah si alay jadi gagap:( "Ada line masuk diponsel kamu"

Seongwoo ngebanting tuh penghapus papan yg dipinggirnya udah muali retak keatas meja lalu pergi ngambil ponselnya didalam tas.

Seongwoo buka notif Linenya. Ternyata dari Daniel

 **KangDaniel_**

 _Yang aku minta maaf bangetttttt. Tadi adekku bilang kalo si Tuti sama Badria gak sengaja ketabrak odong-odong jadk ku pulang duluan buat ngelihat kondisi mereka:( maaf gak nganter pulang:(_

 _Sayang kamu;)_

Seongwoo mau nangis rasanya *alay

Tuti sama Badria itu kucing Daniel btw

"Benci ih" Gumam Seongwoo sambil ngambil tasnya lalu keluar kelas.

"Pergi ma--"

"JANGAN BANYAK MULUT YAH SELANGKAAN PIRANHA!! NANTI GUA PIKET BESOK!! bye"

Guanlin sama Kenta saling natap lalu ngebuang napas.

 **Sekarang**

...Gitu Ponyo"

"Lah cuman gitu doang kok ngambek" Sewoon ketawa keras yg ngebuat Seongwoo makin malas.

"Bukan cuman itu aja Ponyo, tapi pernah...

 **Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi dan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi:)**

 **KangDaniel_**

Ayang Seongwoo~~

 **OngSeong**

?

 **KangDaniel_**

Mau jalan-jalan gak?

 **OngSeong**

Mau kemana?

 **KangDaniel_**

Kehatimu hehehe

 **OngSeong**

Serius Niel

 **KangDaniel**

Terserah yg penting kita bisa habisin waktu bersama. Mau gak?

 **OngSeong**

Ok. Nanti jemput aku diapartemen ne?

 **KangDaniel_**

Siap boss!!

 _Read_

Seongwoo senyum.

Iyalah, jarang banget tahu jalan-jalan sama si Daniel. Palingan kalo jalan-jalan gak jauh dari Kang Bakso yg ada disebalah apartemen Seongwoo.

"Pakai apa yah?"

Lah, Seongwoo macam anak cewek aja:(

Seongwoo buka lemari baju lalu lihat semua pakaiannya. Lah, kok kosong?

Oh iya!! Seongwoo belum cuci bajunya hehehe:D

Iya, biasanya si Seongwoo cuci baju sebulan sekali. Satu baju bisa dipake sampai 3 hari.

Jangan bilang Daniel yah:)

"Pinjam sama siapa dong?" Pikir Seongwoo.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah lampu kuning menyala diatas kepalanya.

Seongwoo buka pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan keapartemen yg nomornya 34, disebelah Seongwoo.

 ** _Ting~~Tong~~_**

Detik kemudian, pintu terbuak dan menampakkan seorang pria bersurai merah memakai handuk sebatas pinggang hingga menampakkan perutnya yg berkotak-kotak.

"Siapa?"

Lah, seharusnya itu Seongwoo yg nanya:(

"Mau nyari Hyungseob?"

"Oh Hyungseob, masuk aja"

Seongwoo masuk. Tuh cowok yg ternyata ada gigi gingsulnya nyuruh dia buat duduk, biar dia katanya yg manggil Hyungseob tapi baru aja tuh cowok mau masuk kamar, Hyungseob udah keluar. Dia ngelirik Seongwoo lalu bicara kecil sama itu cowok lalu hampirin Seongwoo deh.

"Seongwoo hyung, tumben datang" Ucap Hyungseob lalu dudukin dirinya disamping Seongwoo.

"Siapa tadi?" Seongwoo kepo bro:( Masa ada anak SMP kayak Hyungseob udah bawa cowok keapartemen. Emang bahaya yah anak zaman sekarang.

"Woojin? Huh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah. Dia itu tunangan aku. Udah umur 20"

Seongwoo bulatin matanya. Anjir, ini dunia emang gak disangka-sangka yah? Anak umur 15 tahun udah dijodohin. Bahkan Seongwoo yg udah tua ini masih kalah saing sama kucing:(

"Lah gua kaget"

"Udah ah. Mau apa kesini?"

"Boleh pinjam baju gak? Lu tahukan baju gua dicuci sebulan sekali" Seongwoo mah gak tahu malu orangnya:)

Hyungseob geleng-geleng. Maklum. Bukan kali ini aja Seongwoo minjam bajunya. Mungkin udah lima kali? Tau ah.

"Mau baju apa? Yg biasa? Berlapis emas? Gucci?"

"Gua cuman mau minjam baju buat jalan-jalan kok. Gak usah muluk-muluk"

"Oh tunggu yah"

Hyungseob masuk kamar. Mungkin sekitar lima menit kemudian, dia keluar lagi sambil bawa baju.

"Nih" Hyungseob kembali duduk disamping Seongwoo dan nyerahin tuh baju. "Ambil aja sekalian"

Seongwoo ngamatin tuh baju. Kok kayak baju Gucc--

"Itu gucci, paman Siwon belikan."

Belikan

Boleh garis bawahi?

Belikan

"Astaga Seob, makasih banyak yah"

"Hm, anggap sedekah"

Seongwoo pamit sama Hyungseob lalu masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan baju gucci ditangan kiri

"Gua bakal kencan sama Daniel hihi"

Macam anak perawan anjir:(

Habis mandi, Seongwoo udah siap-siap mau pakai baju tapi aksinya kehenti waktu ponsel berbunyi. Tanda ada Line masuk.

 ** _KangDaniel__**

 _Maaf nih Yang. Tapi jalan-jalannya boleh di tunda dulu gak? Soalnya, Badria tiba-tiba sakit:( Lain kali aja yah?_

LAH SI ANJI-- astaga untung kekasih sediri loh.

Istgifar:(

Seongwoo kalah jauh sama kucing bulu hitam yg namanya si Badria itu:(

Apa Seongwoo harus jadi kucing dulu?:(

Huh...

#SeongwooSeterong2k17

#Songwoomaujadikucing

#Seongwookalahsamakucing

 ** _Sekarang_**

"Hahaha!!" Sewoon ketawa kencang banget habis dengar ceritanya Seongwoo.

"Napa ketawa?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Lu, lu kalah sama kucing!! Wahahah!!" Sewoon ngakak kembali.

Cik, gak sadar diri, kalo dia juga kalah saing sama ikan lele.

Habis ngakak, Sewoon nepuk-nepuk bahu seongwoo lalu bilang kalo semua akan indah pada saatnya dan habis itu dia pamit deh.

Tapi, waktu mau nutup pintu, tiba-tiba Seongwoo dengar teriakan.

"Yang, jangan dulu tutup pintunya"

Bertepatan saat itu, Daniel sudah ada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Pengeran beruang datang Ong, pura-pura ngambek aja wkwk" Ucap Sewoon lalu masuk kedalam apartemennya ninggalin pasangan beruang itu.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel dari atas sampai bawah lalu buang muka. "Ngapain datang? Tumben gak ngurus kucingnya"

Danirl terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Ong gemas. "Gak mau aku masuk dulu?"

Seongwoo jalan duluan lalu teriak. "Masuk aja, jangan lupa tutup"

Daniel masuk keapartemen Seongwoo lalu dudukin dirinya disamping kekasihnya yg lagi sok sibuk nonton TV padahal TVnya gak nyala.

Daniel merangkul bahu Seongwoo lalu megang kepala kekasihnya agar bersandar dibahunya.

Terjadi keheningan. Daniel yg masih asik mencium puncuk rambut Seongwoo sedangkan yg dicium hanya diam. Masih ngambek bro.

"Kenapa datang?" Ucap Seongwoo tiba-tiba.

"Emangnya gak boleh yah aku datang keapartemen kekasihku sendiri?"

"Aku kira kamu lagi naenain kucing kamu"

Daniel terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menatap TV yg memantulkan wajah Seongwoo.

"Kenala harus kucing kalo Ong Seongwoo lebih enak di naenain"

"Ih, mesum tahu" Pipi Seongwoo merah:)

Daniel mencium puncuk kepala Seongwoo sambil berucap.

"Maaf"

Seongwoo pura-pura bingung. "Maaf buat?"

"Maaf karena gak nganter kamu pulang, jalan-jalannya dibatalin dan maaf karena aku lebih pentingin kucing dari pada kamu"

Seongwoo tiba-tin senyum geje guys. Entah kenapa, Seongwoo suka banget kelakuan Daniel kalo lagi minta maaf. Kayak mau minta dimanja gitu.

"Gak apa-apa kok"

Daniel menatap Seongwoo bingung. Tumben kekasihnya gampang maafin dia. Biasanya kalo ngambek bisa sampai dua jam.

"Tapi ada satu syarat"

"Syaratnya apa?"

"Beliin es krim"

Seongwoo tiba-tiba kalungin tangannya dileher Daniel hingga membuat puncuk hidungnya menyentuh hidung Daniel. Ia tersenyum senang.

Daniel dengan cepat meraih tekuk Seongwoo agar bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Daniel mencium bibir Seongwoo lembut sedangkan yg dicium telah menuup matanya. Mengikuti permainan sang dominan.

Daniel menyesap bibir Seongwoo yg candu tersebut. Manis dan lembut. Seperti kapas.

Namun ciuman mereka terputus saat Seongwoo memukul dada Daniel.

Ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyak mungkin dengan pipi yg memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah manisnya kesayangan Daniel~~"

Daniel mencubit pipi Seongwoo gemas.

"Lepas ih"

"Jadi udah gak ngambek nih?"

"Gak kok" Ucap Seongwoo. "Ngapain juga ngambek kalo ujung-ujungnya kamu nanti bakal ninggalin kucing kamu dan mutusin buat ngebangun keluarga sama aku" Seongwoo sembunyiin kepalanya didada Daniel.

"Astaga Ong Seongwoo. Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal?"

"Aku balajar dari si kardus indomie"

"Kekeke, kakasihku ini sangat menggemaskan"

Dan berakhir dengan Daniel yg terus memeluk tubuh Seongwoo yg masih asik berada diatas tubuhnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ini ge to the je_**

 ** _Geje:")_**

 ** _Aku mau curhat, kalo dedek muel sekarang udah besar yah?_**

 ** _Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia masih dipledis sama Seventeen:')_**

 ** _Kekek;)_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
